


La fille oubliée / Levi x Reader

by Itzukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzukia/pseuds/Itzukia
Summary: N/A: Bonjour, bonsoir à vous j'espère que vous allez bien déjà :) Voilà le premier chapitre de ma toute première Fanfiction Levi X reader. Je sors complètement de ma zone de confort vu que je n'ai JAMAIS fait ça.J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite. Ce premier chapitre sort après 1 mois d'écriture (je ne serais pas aussi longue à l'avenir enfin j'espère...) 1 mois de réflexion, de recherches etc.. pour être sûre de ne pas avoir d'incohérences (ce que j'ai fait lors de mes premiers écrits de ce chapitre) Malheureusement il m'est impossible de ne pas faire d'incohérences et pour le bien de l'histoire il peut y en avoir mais j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible (c'est le cas ici où les "Équipes anti-humains dirigées par Kenny. Dans le manga elles apparaissent seulement en 847 soit 3 ans après le scénario actuel de mon histoire mais bon je pouvais pas faire autrement donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas^^)Voilà voilà c'est tout pour moi n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques votes et/ou commentaires ça m'aiderait énormément <3Bisous Justine.(PS: Mes N/A ne seront pas aussi long à l'avenir c'est exceptionnel pour le premier chapitre)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 1





	La fille oubliée / Levi x Reader

｡☆★━━━━Chapitre1━━━━★☆｡ 

.・。.・゜✭・An 843・✫・゜・。. 

-" J'arrive maman!" 

-” Junko c'est la 5ème fois que je t'appelle dépêche toi! Ton père a besoin de toi dehors!” ma mère s’écria. 

Je cours vers la porte avec pour objectif de rejoindre mon père. Je prends un morceau de pain dans la cuisine avant de foncer dans le jardin là où il m’attendait pour notre entraînement matinale. 

Je suis malpolie pardonnez moi chers lecteurs je suis vous, enfin pour l’instant je m’appelle Junko mais vous verrez bientôt. J’ai une soeur, Yukihana, elle a 13 ans. Elle s’entraîne elle aussi mais pas à un rythme si soutenu et difficile que moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'on grandit notre père intensifie nos entraînements. En parlant de ce dernier, je m’entraîne avec lui tous les jours pendant près de 14h, de 6h du matin à midi avant de prendre une pause d’une heure pour manger, ensuite c’est cours théorique sur l’histoire des murs etc...puis je reprend à 14h jusqu’à 20h pour manger. Enfin en fonction de l'humeur de mon père et de mes performances de la journée, je m’entraîne souvent après le dîner avant d’aller dormir. 

Mais cela allait bientôt être fini car vous vous doutez bien que je ne fais pas tout ça par pur plaisir, mais pour mon père. C’est un homme sévère et très connu dans le monde des brigades spéciales. Il a lui-même était dedans avant de devenir caporal et enfin Major des brigades spéciales avant de laisser sa place à l’actuel Major: Naile Dorke. J’ai toujours eu ce chemin de tracé. Intégrer les brigades spéciales et suivre les traces de mon père. Cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça je vais avoir une belle vie sans avoir à me soucier de ma sécurité vu que je vis dans l'enceinte des murs Sina avec ma famille, et je sais que grâce à la place qu'occupait mon père et les relations qu'il entretient, mon poste dans les BS sera facile à atteindre. 

Attention je ne fait pas QUE m'entraîner. 

De temps en temps quand j'ai une journée de repos, Yukihana et moi partons pas très loin de chez nous dans une petite forêt derrière. Nous grimpons assez haut dans les arbres pour apercevoir toute la ville. Parfois on parle mais la plupart du temps on regarde juste les oiseaux, les fleurs et surtout les papillons. C'est quelque chose qui nous fascinent, surtout ma sœur. Puis finalement après quelques heures on rentre 

⋆*┈┈┈﹤Time Skip 1 an﹥┈┈┈*⋆ 

C'est bon. J'y étais enfin. Les brigades spéciales. Grâce aux contacts de mon père et de ses entraînements je n'avais pas besoin de passer par le camp d'entraînement et d'arriver dans les 10 premières. J'avais cette "chance" si on peut dire ça comme ça. J'allais partir de chez-moi. Rejoindre la caserne qui maintenant aller me servir de deuxième maison. Cet endroit a l'abris des titans protégés par le mur Sina. Avant que je parte ma mère m'enlace accompagnés rapidement de ma sœur, Yukihana. Je vis des larmes au coin de cette dernière et la pris dans mes bras avant de lui faire un gros câlin et de lui glisser à l'oreille: 

-"si un jour tu n'y arrives plus...penses à moi et à quand on pourra se revoir. J'essayerai de revenir le plus souvent te voir je te le promet". 

Elle avait très bien compris de quoi je lui parlais. Et oui maintenant que je partais, notre père allait la faire travailler...aussi difficilement que moi pour qu'elle rejoigne elle aussi les brigades spéciales. 

Je la déposa et avant que je ne parte vers notre père elle me glissa quelque chose dans la main et me dit: 

-"J'ai...j'ai acheté ça avec l'argent de mon anniversaire. Maman m'a aidé à choisir parce que y'avais trop de choix t'aurais dû voir!! Donc t'as pas intérêt à le perdre!". Elle fit une petite moue comme pour me dire que j'allais le regretter si jamais je venais à le perdre, ce qui me décrocha un sourire. 

Je contemple ce bijoux. C'est une chaîne en argent très fine et discrète qui au bout possède un petit papillon lui aussi en argent avec deux pierre d'Agate mauve au bout des ailes. 

Je m'éloigna alors de ma sœur et de ma mère, donnant un câlin à cette dernière, puis alla vers mon père. 

-"Ma fille..." Il me contempla un instant comme un trophée, l'achèvement de ce qu'IL avait produit puis reprit: "Tu portes le nom de notre famille. N'ose pas le salir" il me prit dans ses bras et me susurre dans l'oreille: "Tu es une femme, ne comptes pas trop te faire une place dès le début grâce à MON nom. Ne penses même pas pouvoir arriver à être ne serait-ce déjà Caporal...encore moins Major. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être le bras droit d'un Caporal/Major. Alors comportes toi comme la bonne petite soldate que j'ai façonné." Il dessera son emprise sur moi puis rejoint sa femme et sa deuxième fille. Quant à mois je partais vers la calèche. Avant de monter je me retourna une dernière fois pour voir un regard inquiet, celui de ma mère, triste et vitreux, celui de ma sœur et enfin fier mais tout de même ferme et dur, celui de mon père. 

Finalement je monte enfin, m'assois sur le fauteuil capitonné rouge avant de poser ma tête contre la vitre et rapidement voir le paysage défiler. 

1h plus tard j'étais enfin arrivé. Ma première impression en arrivant à la caserne était que tout semble énorme, malgré que nous soyons très peu, vu que c'est un rang très fermé à atteindre. 

Très rapidement j'ai intégré l'escouade d'un certain Kenny. Pas de nom. Cet homme impressionnant avec son chapeau qui cache ses yeux que j'ai très légèrement réussi à voir. J'ai rapidement cerné ce personnage. Il nous parlait de son rêve, je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi mais je savais qu'il fallait que je découvre ce qu'il nous cachait de son rêve si bizarre. 

Nous étions en patrouille toute la journée et il n'y avait pas eu tant d'incidents que ça dans la journée, juste quelques marchands qui ne sont pas content de leurs emplacement mais rien de grave en soi. C'est le soir que tout devenait intéressant. Le fameux caporal Kenny partait discrètement avec deux de ces hommes les plus proches. De nature curieuse que je suis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les suivre. Apres bien 1h nous arrivons devant une sorte de chapelle en pierre. Je les vois rentrer mais je me cache derrière un arbre avant de les rejoindre. En arrivant plus de Kenny mais ces deux sbires devant un tapis. Que cachait-ils? C'était quoi sous ce tapis? Je décida alors de prendre ces deux idiots par surprise les assommant. Puis délicatement je souleva le tapis pour y voir une trappe. Alors c'est ça qu'ils cachaient. Mais qu'y a-t-il en dessous? 

Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais peur. Rapidement je pris mon courage à deux mains et délicatement j'ouvris cette trappe. Ce que je vis en dessous m'émerveilla. Jamais je n'avais vu aussi belle grotte avant. Des cristaux avec un très léger reflet bleu dessus. C'était magnifique. J'entendis distinctement la voix de Kenny puis trois autres voix. 2 d'entre elles était masculine et la dernière plus féminine. J'écoutais mais ne comprenais rien. Je descendie alors délicatement les grands escalier sans me faire voir avant de me cacher dans un coin. En me rapprochant je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus. 7 personnes habillées toutes en blanc et Kenny. Puis je vis une autre personne attaché et ligoté en haut d'une sorte d'estrade fait de ce même cristal dans toute la pièce. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à tout ce qui se passait. 

Sans que je m'y attende la plus grandes des personnes qui se trouvait là se pris une seringue en plein dans le bras. Le reste de ce que je suppose être sa famille s'écarta et ce que je vue me retourna le sang. Cet injection... elle venait de se transformer en titan, nos ennemis premier. Rapidement je la vis manger la personne attaché et je ne compris rien de tout ce qu'il se passait. Entre-temps Kenny était parti se mettre à l'abris je ne sais où. Quand je crus que cela était enfin fini, un homme venue de nul part cria et pris un couteau avant de se trancher la main. A nouveau le scénario se reproduit, il se transforma en titan lui aussi. Je n'y croyait pas. En se transformant il avait fait virevolter tout autour de lui. Les chaînes qui tenaient auparavant l'homme ont été arraché de leurs piliers. La seringue presque vide venait de s'écraser contre le plafond de la grotte. Cette dernière commencé à s'affaisser. La glace tombait du plafond avant de s'écraser en un millier de petits cristaux par terre. 

Kenny essaya d'intervenir mais impossible pour lui. Il essaya alors de faire sortir le reste de la famille mais trop tard. Le deuxième titan les avait attrapé et venait de broyer chacun de leurs os. Le bruit que cela fit me glaça le sang. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alors que je croyais que tous était mort, seulement deux avait survécu. Une fille aux cheveux blonds et ce que je dirais être son père. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux alors que les deux titans menaient une lutte acharnée. 

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mais alors que les deux titans se combattaient je vis un papier, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus, si je pouvais lire ou non cette langue mais mon corps bougea tout seul. Je me leva et couru vers ce papier. J'allais l'atteindre quand j'entendis un gros *bang* soudain je me rendit compte que je venais de me faire tirer dessus. En regardant derrière moi je vis Kenny qui disparu assez rapidement. Lentement je baissa ma tête vers la douleur que me procurait mon ventre. Je pouvais distinguer un trou sur le haut de mon nombril. C'est la bouche béante que je tomba au sol. La douleur me transperçait l'être. Un morceau de ce que je pense être le cristal de cette grotte entra dans ma bouche. Je n'avais plus aucun repère. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je sens le rythme de mon coeur qui bat fort contre ma poitrine. Je regarde à ma gauche avant de voir le deuxième titan ouvrir la nuque du second, il se tourna vers moi, et je ne sais pourquoi il avait une expression choquée. Après ça mes paupières furent trop lourdes et je finis par m'endormir...Alors c'était fini tout cet entraînement, tout cet acharnement pour rendre mon père fier pour finalement mourir dans une grotte tué par mon Commandant? Quelle vie de merde. Au moins c'est un bel endroit pour mourir..nan? 

Les quelques rayons de lumière me réveillèrent. Je suis...dans ma chambre? Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve..?  
Non impossible... 

Je la vis alors, sur une table en bois, au coin de la chambre une simple lettre posée là. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bonjour, bonsoir à vous j'espère que vous allez bien déjà :) Voilà le premier chapitre de ma toute première Fanfiction Levi X reader. Je sors complètement de ma zone de confort vu que je n'ai JAMAIS fait ça.  
> J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite. Ce premier chapitre sort après 1 mois d'écriture (je ne serais pas aussi longue à l'avenir enfin j'espère...) 1 mois de réflexion, de recherches etc.. pour être sûre de ne pas avoir d'incohérences (ce que j'ai fait lors de mes premiers écrits de ce chapitre) Malheureusement il m'est impossible de ne pas faire d'incohérences et pour le bien de l'histoire il peut y en avoir mais j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible (c'est le cas ici où les "Équipes anti-humains dirigées par Kenny. Dans le manga elles apparaissent seulement en 847 soit 3 ans après le scénario actuel de mon histoire mais bon je pouvais pas faire autrement donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas^^)  
> Voilà voilà c'est tout pour moi n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques votes et/ou commentaires ça m'aiderait énormément <3  
> Bisous Justine. 
> 
> (PS: Mes N/A ne seront pas aussi long à l'avenir c'est exceptionnel pour le premier chapitre)


End file.
